


Dear Francesca (Courtesy QuadriDrabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [15]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Dear Francesca (Courtesy QuadriDrabble)

Dear Francesca,

It was very kind of you to write to me. Thank you for thinking of me, and I hope you and your family are well. Have you received any news on your admission to the Academy yet?

My disciplinary hearings went about as well as could have been expected. There was some brief discussion of continuing a trend and sending me to Chicago as a punishment detail. I pointed out that an international posting was considered quite an honour in certain circles and that I would be proud to accept it, but I do not know if this will be taken into consideration. Nevertheless, I would greatly enjoy a posting near my half-brother and shall remain optimistic. Your thoughtful letter makes Chicago seem all the more welcoming, and I hope I do not presume upon a friendship when I offer to write again to inform you of my plans when a decision has been made.

With regards,  
Margaret MacKenzie

* * *

Dear Francesca,

It was delightful to receive your latest letter. I am very glad to hear that your brother's condition continues to improve, and I send all my hopes to him. This must be a very difficult time for your family, although the news of your acceptance into the Academy is surely filling them with pride. I am certain that you have been inundated with helpful and occasionally patronizing advice, so I will confine myself to congratulations.

I have, in fact, been ordered to Chicago -- to the post my brother so recently vacated. We had a good laugh over that, I'm afraid, but I shall take the post and do it proud, in the finest family tradition. I shall be arriving on Monday, and hope I may telephone you when I have been settled.

Your friend,  
Maggie MacKenzie

p.s. Perhaps you will explain to me why the Americans in the vicinity find the concept of this family tradition to be so amusing? Surely your own family is proud to have two police officers serving? Benton and I are quite baffled.

* * *

Dear Frannie,

Thank you kindly for a lovely evening last night. The restaurant was delightful, and it had been far too long since I had danced. Perhaps we could have another evening out this Friday?

Your friend,  
Maggie

* * *

Dearest Frannie,

Please accept these roses and think of me, as I shall be thinking of you, until tonight.

Love,  
Maggie


End file.
